


【犬哈】赫马佛洛狄忒

by lodging_hare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sirry - Freeform, 教父子, 犬哈
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodging_hare/pseuds/lodging_hare
Summary: 摇滚歌手犬×av女优哈一直以为自己是男孩子的哈利伴随着第二性的成熟越发喜欢上了官能带来的快感。冲动的他/她选择了拍摄av来满足自己的欲望，而这时一个特殊的影迷正在关注着她的每一部作品……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然cp是犬哈，但是大部分的情节都是在拍av，请注意避雷

摄像机屏幕上，代表工作中的指示标志正一闪一闪。  
短发微乱的女孩戴着口罩坐在镜头前，刘海下的绿眼睛因为带有少许妆容而显得格外明亮，她有些拘谨地扯着格纹褶裙的下摆，纤长的小腿上套着白色长袜，双脚穿着廉价帆布鞋，脚尖对在一起。  
“你叫什么？”  
“哈利。”  
“哈利，不像女孩的名字。”  
哈利局促地笑了笑。  
“你是处女吗？多大了”  
“是的，18岁。”  
“处女？呵呵呵。”  
镜头后数声意味不明的笑声，哈利紧张地咽了咽口水。  
“你说自己是处女，”镜头后的人在考虑，“这可不够，我们得好好确认。”  
这时，一个其貌不扬的男人闯入屏幕，哈利抬头，视线在男人凸起的胯下驻留片刻，她不知道接下来会发生什么。  
“我应该怎么做？”哈利询问镜头。  
“配合他，把你的小屁股露出来。”  
伴随着哈利的惊呼，男人把她抱在自己怀里，一手抓住一条大腿向两边掰开固定在身侧，充分展开她的身体，镜头拉近，带有草莓图案的白底内裤包裹着哈利饱满的阴部占据了整个屏幕，两只男人汗毛浓密的大手剥开白色的布料，紧闭的阴唇上没有一根阴毛，和内裤上的草莓拥有相同的淡粉色。  
一开始问话的男人的声音：“小家伙，做过手术吗？还是说天生的？”  
“是，是天生的。”  
“不错不错，那我还真是捡到宝了。”  
男人的手指从上到下沿着阴唇间的缝滑动，时而探进缝中，逗弄阴蒂，时而一根手指钻进下方的小口，也不深入，只在入口处浅浅抽插。哈利低声地喘息，她感觉有些奇怪，但小穴的内壁被手指这样抚摸又很舒服，下身小幅度地扭动，两腿上的肌肉丰满而有弹性，它们动情地收缩，想让男人再进入一些，可限于男人粗壮胳膊的禁锢，哈利的渴望没得到满足，从身体里分泌出来的液体润湿了男人的手指和穴口周围的皮肤，在灯光的照射下变得晶亮。  
检查者碾弄指头上的黏液，展示一般地张开又捏住，接着，他扒开哈利的阴唇，将隐藏起来的穴口暴露出来。闪着水光的穴口可以清楚的看到一圈薄薄的肉膜，似乎感受到抱着自己的男人下身有了变化，哈利有些紧张，穴口不断收缩舒张，肉膜也跟着松弛绷紧，那便是她的处女膜。男人贴着哈利耳朵对她低声快速地说，让她像自己一样扒开阴唇。哈利感到耳边的热气敏感地缩了缩脖子，蜷在男人的怀里变成更小的一团，但也听话地照办了。  
“啊！”  
突然被插进了两个指节，哈利惊讶地身子都僵硬起来。男人一边用手指抽插哈利的小穴，一边用另一只手伸入她的上衣，隔着薄薄的文胸肆意揉捏乳房。其实哈利平时也经常自慰，但她自己的手指纤细，根本无法和男人的相比，何况抽插的频率和速度。她越发得趣，身子软绵绵瘫在男人怀里，见她放松下来，男人便两根手指一起肏弄，抠挖指尖能碰到的地方，小穴里不停发出咕啾咕啾的水声。  
“这才弄了几下就出水了？你真的是处女吗？”  
“我是处女，就是平时经常自慰而已……”  
“那你岂不是每时每刻都要找点什么东西磨逼，才能下流到被人抠两下逼就会流水啊？”  
“只是偶尔……”  
下身的快感如同海浪般沿着神经传到大脑，处子的青涩令哈利急色，她只想快点达到高潮，无暇编造假话，也不知道配合男人的调笑。  
“我要到了，我要到了！”  
她的呻吟突然拔高，男人却加速抽插手指，越进越深，最后指根深深地顶进肥嫩的阴唇里，伴随着身体的痉挛，哈利下身如泉水般不断喷出的清液，第一次体验潮吹是什么感觉。  
“哈利，你真的是个宝贝！”  
镜头后的人激动地用手接了一些哈利喷出的清液，它们在掌心汇成一小滩，被举到镜头中央仔细地拍摄。  
辛苦一顿还被淫液喷了满手的男人把哈利扔在沙发上，哈利趴跪在柔软的布面上，还在口罩下大口喘气，被掀起的裙子下沿着大腿一些清液蜿蜒淌下，男人解开裤链，用沾满哈利体液的手啪啪拍打在哈利饱满的屁股上，被打的臀瓣上留下明显的两个湿手印。  
“把腿并拢，我要肏你的大腿。”  
哈利颤颤巍巍地爬起来，她看不到身后的情况，但可以知道男人正扶着他颇有资本的鸡巴顶弄自己的穴缝和大腿根。托之前潮吹的福，哈利的腿间又湿又滑，男人蹭弄了一阵就轻易地挤了进去。他一边肏着哈利的大腿一边再次用手指玩弄花穴，滚烫的鸡巴烫得哈利面红耳赤，微妙的快感让她感觉自己已经被肏入了阴道。  
“你真的太淫荡了，我要是真的肏你了，你会不会立刻怀孕？”  
男人的舌头模仿交媾的动作钻入哈利的耳道舔弄，又胡乱地咬着她的耳廓，哈利可以听到耳膜上清晰的水声，异样的快感让她不断战栗，她不知道过了多久，只知道男人火热的肉棒还在一刻不停地夹在她两腿间抽插，磨蹭腿根的嫩肉，顶弄着她的阴蒂，她感到自己的屁股被撞得麻木，啪啪的皮肉声因为耳道被舔弄也变得模糊不清，像是整个人漂浮在云端，身体由内而外地叫嚣着做爱的快乐。  
“真想射在你里面。”  
听到男人喘着粗气这样说，哈利心底的警钟不断敲响，她真的以为男人会插进来，在众目睽睽之下强奸自己，但男人在最后关头将自己抽了出来。他用手撸了数十下，对准哈利的屁股射了出来，黏稠的精液盖在滚圆的两瓣屁股之间，滑下来弄得红肿的花穴缝隙也满是黏糊糊的精液，最后落在沙发上点点精斑。  
不用再努力加紧双腿配合男人抽插，一直精神紧绷的哈利终于获得喘息的机会，但她的下身却烧了一般火热，空虚至极，恨不得立刻有什么东西可以堵住它。  
“好了，你表现得很好，接下来你可以准备待会的戏了。”  
摄像机被暂时放在一边，镜头偏转向沙发以外的方向，可以看到之前坐在镜头后的男人胸前挂着“导演”的工作证，周围还有其他的剧组成员，他们围在一起窃窃私语，说定了什么，导演走了回来。  
“你先把衣服都脱光，我们会给你准备专门的衣服，现在你要好好适应在我们这么多人的关注下裸露，不，展示你的身体。”  
被刚刚的男人从沙发上拉起来，哈利满脸通红地脱下上衣。  
“脱衣服而已，害羞什么？从现在起，你的身体就是一件可以被享用的商品，不再有任何隐私！”刚刚还在对哈利如获至宝的导演现在变得比任何人都刻薄。  
“她还是处女啊，害羞点正好。”旁边有人插话。  
“都来拍片了，还装什么？”导演看起来很生气，“要是脱个衣服都磨蹭半天，我看你还别拍了，要我说你就和剧组里的人都做过几次，你就不会再因为在我们面前脱衣服脸红了。”  
生怕导演不让她继续拍摄，被训斥之后，哈利赶快脱完了衣服，最后她把内裤褪到脚踝处，用另一只脚踩下来。  
“我脱完了。”  
哈利慌张的动作没让他们产生一丝同情，忙碌的拍摄现场没有人再去跟她搭话。哈利赤裸着身体微微弓起，在偶尔一些瞟到她身上的视线里感到无地自容，她不知道怎样才能不这么尴尬，想着导演刚刚一番非常专业的说教，她放下遮挡前胸和下体的手臂站直身体。  
“那个，导演，我们待会拍摄，说好的会戴安全套的，是吗？”  
导演正在对着剧本写写画画，不耐烦地嗯了一声。  
哈利得到回答之后，信心稍微回到了身体里，她接着问：“我要和一个人拍对手戏，是吗？”  
这回导演也没有回答她了。  
偌大的拍摄场地里，所有人都离哈利远远的，可每当有人那似乎不经意的一瞥撞到哈利身上时，哈利却觉得整个空间都被某种有威胁的无形的东西挤满。  
下身的感觉还很黏腻，多余的液体从双腿内侧滑下时又痒又热，赤裸的身体在微凉的空气里打颤，粉嫩的乳头也冷得凸起，哈利忸怩地夹紧了双腿。  
明明没人理会，却感觉所有人都在用目光强奸自己，努力舒展身体的年轻人又想弓身遮挡身体。

躲藏在犄角旮旯的狭小店面，一进门最醒目的位置上张贴着某张碟片女主角的海报。  
“欢迎光临。”  
“有什么好片子？”  
老板从柜台里掏出了和门口海报一样封面的碟，封面上的女孩带着遮挡了大半张脸的黑色口罩，碟片的名字叫《轮奸高中生处女——主演：哈利》。  
“这个演员是新人，但是一出道就火了，片子早就被抢光了，我这是淘到的第二批货，你运气真好。”  
“那就这张吧。”  
封面上的名字男性化的哈利穿着规矩得让人以为自己买错了碟，打开包装，里页上一幅幅缩略图中的赤裸肉体才让购买者放下心来。光盘被放进光驱里，读取的蓝光一闪一闪，屏幕上出现了片子制作公司的logo。  
logo淡出，露出之前被它遮挡的白色蕾丝内裤，色泽淡粉，甲缘圆润的手指不断地在内裤上打转，时而深压内裤中央，时而转圈揉弄阴部上方，不一会，纯白的内裤中央被洇湿形成一块深色，这时画面不再局限于一处，拉远的视角里，哈利正倚靠着被子自慰，她怀里抱着枕头，张开修长雪白的双腿，闭着眼沉迷在刺激下体的快感中。  
她青涩的呻吟声从音响里穿出，屏幕上如蛇行扭动的腰肢在观看者的视网膜上留下彩色的痕迹。  
按照剧情，这时应该有一群入室行窃的混混闯入她的家中，强迫她做爱。  
“看，这里有个婊子在摸自己的逼。”  
好几个男人挤进了不算宽敞的卧室，他们抓住了想要逃跑的哈利，一个金发男抱住了她的上半身，另一个肱三头肌上纹着船锚图案的男人压住了她想合拢的双腿。  
这些老套的剧情实在让人提不起性致，观看者点了快进，无数画面闪过，影片继续播放。  
哈利瞪大眼睛，慌张地问正在肏她的男人：“你没戴套？”  
意外的剧情让人想知道之前的发展，于是观看者又往回调了一段。  
船锚男将头埋在哈利的两腿之间，转换的视角显示出他正在隔着哈利的内裤舔弄她的骚逼。口水扩大了内裤上的水渍，吸饱了水分的内裤勾勒出她阴部的结构，敏感的小豆豆已经战立起来，男人用牙齿隔着内裤叼住小豆豆，然后猛地后拉离开，一瞬间哈利又疼又爽，两腿战战，高声呻吟。  
又这样反复戏弄哈利的下体后，船锚男扒下哈利的内裤半挂在她的腿弯，然后让开位置，金发男从哈利身后用手指扒开她的花穴，泛着水光的穴口一圈长着代表处女的肉膜。  
“你这么淫荡，竟然还是个处女，今天我来给你开苞吧。”  
“不要，求你。”  
哈利假模假样地求饶，很快在金发男用手指肏弄花穴时发出爽到的呻吟。金发男的手臂粗壮有力，手指肏干的时候快到出现残影，没过多长时间，哈利就尖叫着从花穴里射出一道清凉的液体。  
“我的兄弟们，这个婊子潮吹了！”  
“别装了，你喜欢被人肏骚逼。”  
“小妹妹，我这就给你你想要的大鸡巴。”  
船锚男的长相可以说很丑，但却有一颗笔挺硕大的鼻子，与其狰狞面相相符的便是他同样狰狞的血管怒张的大鸡巴了。  
“不，不……”  
哈利不断地摇头，她唯一能流露感情的眼睛上画着精致的眼妆，这让她漂亮的绿眼睛好像能说话一样，即使她在一叠声地喊不，强奸犯们和观看者都能知道她很希望那根大鸡巴可以狠狠地肏进她的阴道。  
似乎嫌她太吵，金发男掰过她的下巴，将她的口罩向上推，一口吻上那花瓣一样的嘴唇。  
“唔！不，唔！”  
企图遮掩面容的哈利没想到会突然被吻，又惊怒又羞涩，耳朵和露出的部分脸蛋都染上了一层绯红，金发男的舌头强硬地钻进她的口腔，搜刮里面的唾液，引导对方伸出舌头纠缠，发出啧啧水声。  
趁此机会，扶着鸡巴对准哈利小穴的船锚男在不断探入一点龟头的试探后，一口气插进了那片未经开垦的处女地。  
“唔！”  
小腹里突然被撑开的酸涩感让哈利攥紧了衣袖，身下被粗大的柱身撑得极开，她甚至能清晰地感受到那根坚硬的鸡巴上血管的搏动。  
不管身下人刚刚被破处的痛苦，男人开始缓慢抽动自己的阴茎，因为哈利身体僵硬，原本就很小的通道变得更加狭窄，男人被夹得额头青筋直冒。  
“妈的，放松点，这婊子要把我夹断了。”  
“哈哈哈哈，你不行的话就换人上，鸡巴断在这小逼里，之后我们可怎么肏她？”  
帮忙按住哈利的剩余两个人嘲笑着船锚男，他们不断抚摸着手下雪白没有瑕疵的柔软肌肤，将衬衫下约A杯的幼稚内衣暴露出来。  
“奶子这么小，我们给你舔大点。”  
被疼得满眼泪花的哈利感到胸前的敏感点被人含在嘴里吮吸，她看不到自己被唾液湿润过的乳头在空气里变成挺立的小石子，男人用牙齿咬住她软糯的乳肉，吸进嘴里之后不断用舌头顶弄乳尖。  
“唔，嗯，嗯。”  
身体得到了充分的安慰，她不再那么紧张，甚至甬道开始分泌润滑的水液，小穴也逐渐尝到性爱的快乐滋味。金发男不再强迫她舌吻，哈利挣脱了对方的桎梏终于可以呼吸，她大口喘着气，口水从红肿的嘴唇流下滴到胸脯上。  
这回她也看清了自己是如何被人玩弄身体的。  
男人进出她身体的鸡巴有那么粗大，明明原来的花穴才那么小，只能容纳两根手指，现在却在不知满足地吞吐几倍粗的鸡巴。  
柱身上沾满了晶亮的体液，偶尔某次抽出时会带出一丝淡红血丝。从下方可以看到女孩身下的床单上一小泊带着血色的液体。  
哈利知道自己失去了处女。又过了一会，她才意识到到底哪里不对。  
“你没戴套？”  
哈利低声不可置信地问着镜头，她眼中的慌张太真实，观看者一晃神还以为是自己在跟她无套性交。  
没有人回答她的问题，船锚男向后躺下把她拉到自己身上坐着，扒开臀缝，将她第一次被人插的骚逼暴露在镜头前。被肉棒撑开的小穴牢牢吸附着柱身，周围的嫩肉被摩擦得红肿发亮，连肉棒也堵不住的淫水一股一股地往外流，顺着被套弄的鸡巴流得男人满腹都是。  
哈利被没有戴套性交这件事吓得惊慌失措，可小穴肉壁被摩擦得感觉酥酥麻麻太过舒爽，小腹的热流顺着脊髓触电般席卷全身，腰腹一阵酸软，她无力支撑自己的身体，整个坐在坚硬的鸡巴上，龟头狠狠顶上宫颈，疼痛和巨大的快感让她张大嘴巴抬头后仰。  
“啊，我到了！”  
“婊子高潮喊得声音太大了，你的邻居知道你骑在男人的鸡巴上舍不得下来吗？”  
高潮后哈利的身体不断地痉挛，完全任人摆布，男人们有的玩弄她的乳房，有的和她接吻，船锚男还插在她的身体里，而剩下的那个人从女孩的房间里随手翻出了一瓶白色软膏，他挤出一些涂抹在女孩的后穴上，两指挤了进去。  
“不，不要，请你们放了我吧，不……”  
如果之前哈利因为疼痛或者高潮而流的眼泪是生理性的眼泪，那么这时被四个男人同时玩弄身上可以肏弄的穴口，流的眼泪是真的因为抗拒而流泪。  
可是没有人停下，凶猛的野兽们要尽情想用它们的猎物了。  
就在哈利被前后两穴隔着薄薄肉壁的两根鸡巴相互交替进攻带来的快感逼得哭喊不止时，他们捏住哈利的鼻子，强迫她张开嘴，吞下其中一人的鸡巴，而另一个人则会不时和他替换，就这样两人轮流使用着她小小的嘴巴。哭得眼妆已经晕开的哈利根本闭不上嘴巴，脸蛋被撑开，鼓鼓的脸颊下腥臭的鸡巴磨得她嘴巴火辣辣的，而当他们按着她的脑袋强行顶进口腔深处时，反射性的呕吐更让腹部一阵收缩，肠道和阴道的肉壁也因此绞紧了不断抽插的鸡巴。  
“该死，放松你的屁眼。”  
“哦，她的喉咙软得让人想一直待在里面。”  
男人们游刃有余地肏弄着哈利的身体，有时还会完全抽离，好让镜头可以看到被操得红肿合不上的穴口，也可以清楚地看到内壁在不断蠕动。  
最开始就肏进哈利体内的船锚男在射精前最后一次完全抽离，让镜头看到淫水滴答的花穴，之后一口气插到最深处尽情地将睾丸里的存货全部注入子宫。  
“我射进去了。”  
“呜，呜呜！”  
哈利感受到肚子里热热的精液在甬道里咕啾咕啾地流动。  
没有吃避孕药、男人们没有遵守约定带安全套、导演说好一次只和一个人上床……被内射了的话会怀孕。  
所有的恐惧都在这一刻爆发，她不想因为被男人肏而怀孕，不想在这么年轻的年纪就要承担女人妊娠的责任，不想让人看到自己这样的一面。  
可恐惧和泪水并不能让她逃避正在发生的事情。  
陆续射精后，只剩下一个男人抱着哈利靠在床上肏弄后穴，而另一个人一次比一次用力地伸入她的喉管。已经射过的男人用手指玩弄哈利的花穴，他恶劣地将流出的精液又塞回她的阴道。  
“小荡妇，自己把逼露出来给我们看，不然我们就在你一个洞里塞两根你最喜欢的大鸡巴。”  
哈利呜呜地哭着，无论她怎么求饶，男人们也不会停止仿佛用不休止的肏干，她已经高潮了很多次了，身体里流出来的淫水打湿了大块床单，可快感还是源源不断地烧着她的脑袋，但一次被两根鸡巴肏穴还是超出了她现在能承受的底线，她立刻听话地掰开屁股，让镜头可以好好照到她因为肛门里鸡巴的动作而不断往外流精液的穴口。  
当口中和肛门里的鸡巴同时射精时，哈利也达到了高潮，早就极限的身体毫无招架之力，被恶意地按压小腹之后，她哭泣着在床上尿出一滩骚腥的尿液，过多的快感令她最后的理智也消失殆尽，男人们趁她神志不清时，摘下了她的口罩。  
整张脸看起来有些雌雄莫辨，还带着婴儿肥的脸庞密布红晕，眼妆被晕染开，随着泪水在脸上留下深色的印记，半张的眼睛无神地望着某个地方，她的灵魂似乎已经消失在那潭湖水般的绿眸之下。  
男人们对着哈利纯真又淫荡的脸蛋撸动自己狰狞的鸡巴，几乎同一时间，大量的精液被射到了她的脸上，一些还迸进了轻轻喘息的嘴巴里，她无意识地舔了舔嘴角，将更多的精液划进嘴巴。  
镜头停留在哈利满是精液的头颈处，她脸上带着某种似笑非笑的神情，画面凝固，影片结束了。


	2. Chapter 2

午休的钟声响起，学生们从教室鱼贯而出。  
红发男生拽着书包在走廊里到处张望，寻找他的朋友那标志性的乱糟糟的黑发，忽然他看到了自己想找的人，于是他大声喊着对方名字，穿过人群挤到那人身边。  
“哈利，The Marauders最近新出的歌听了吗？”  
“嗨，罗恩。”哈利回头，很开心他的朋友来找他。  
“所以你听他们的新歌了吗？真是酷毙了！”罗恩激动地挥舞手臂，哈利微笑着看他，两人都是The Marauders摇滚乐队的粉丝。  
“我怎么可能错过呢，这次的编曲和作词都棒透了，我最喜欢的是主人公拿起枪的那段。”  
哈利哼起了极为上口动听的旋律，罗恩配合着他紧随其后，哼的是对应的副歌部分。两人越唱越兴奋，反反复复，又添了歌词重头唱起。  
当他们沉浸在音乐的魅力中不可自拔时，周围路过的学生也在讨论着自己关心的事情，他们有的在纠结于午餐吃什么，三明治和小饼干都是不能放弃的选项，还有三五成群的人在激烈而事无巨细地八卦，近到校园保洁阿姨情史，远到隔壁市的网红狗吃了哪家餐厅的主打菜，当然，悠哉悠哉的人群里也有急走的大忙人，他们怀里抱着一堆资料高喊着“借过”，一秒钟都不肯停下脚步。  
穿着普通，戴着黑框眼镜的黑发男孩在这些人中间似乎没什么特殊的。  
到了食堂，人声鼎沸，位置几乎都占满了，罗恩和哈利端着盘子好不容易找到空位坐下。因为哈利最近赚到了钱，他奢侈地买了两份南瓜饼，搭配鲜美的浓汤，打算好好享受一番。  
“哐啷”一声，餐盘摔在桌子上的声音在他们身后响起，吓得哈利把一勺汤撒在了袖子上，他连忙翻找纸巾擦拭，这时后桌人陆续坐好开始高声说话。  
“唔姆姆，最近网站推荐真没意思，哪怕随便找两只野猫拍它们做爱，也比鸡巴插洞好看。”说话的人嘴里嚼着东西，即便口齿不清也要抒发他对经常光顾的色情网站的不满。  
被他吵到的罗恩也同样很不满，他一边掏出耳机戴上一边对哈利小声吐槽：“他现在应该去抓猫了，而不是坐在这对他的朋友们喷食物残渣。”  
哈利“噗”地笑喷了。  
“那你为什么不看furry tag呢？里面全是你喜欢的毛茸茸做爱。”同伴很贴心地给了他建议。  
“不！furry都是动画片，我想看真正的人类，人类！”  
“你可真挑剔。”  
你可真挑剔。哈利表示赞同。  
“UF的作训室女长官怎么样？金发蓝颜，长腿波霸，俄罗斯口音，叫床是一绝。”  
“看过了。”  
“那哈利呢？网站点击连续一个月99%好评。”  
“哈利？首页戴口罩的那个吗？身材一点也不性感，我喜欢胸大屁股大的类型。”  
哈利心虚地低头，他插起南瓜饼，一口咬下去，软糯可口，香甜的南瓜原味被完美地保留，唇齿留香。  
“你根本没点开看吧？如果你看了就会知道哈利有多性感。”  
“当然没看，看标题就知道剧情，太老套了。”  
“但是这部不一样！”推荐者坚决不允许有人质疑质疑自己的品味，“哈利演技好到让你忘记这是部av，你越往后看就越觉得她是真的在被强奸，而且他们还上传了这部片子的彩蛋，讲的是结束拍摄后女优被剧组的人一起上。”  
“槽，这个片子导演是谁？这么会拍？”男生激动地大力拍桌，“我现在就看，终于有片子可以打炮了！”  
“咳咳咳！”  
正在喝汤的哈利被呛得直咳嗽。  
“你还好吗？”罗恩摘下一只耳机，担心自己的朋友是否突发疾病了，因为他看起来脸色通红。  
哈利目光闪烁，根本不敢看罗恩，他支支吾吾抹了几下嘴，端起盘子起身：“唔咳，我没事，对了，我突然想起有东西落在之前的教室里，我得快点回去找找，先走一步。”  
“啊，好，快去吧，拜拜。”  
“拜拜！”  
罗恩目送着他的朋友夺门而去，没戴耳机的耳朵里又传入后座男生的大嗓门。  
“……哦，哈利的水好多！我喜欢这个镜头……”  
罗恩忍受不了，连忙插上耳机，里面调满音量的摇滚乐正在从头开始循环第五遍。  
不过，哈利？什么哈利？应该是我听错了吧。  
前奏结束，歌手开唱，他立刻把这无关紧要的小问题抛在脑后。  
虽然要拿落在教室里的东西是借口，但走出食堂以后，哈利还是选择了去教学楼。除了学习狂人，没人这时还待在教室里，哈利随便找了个座位趴下，把通红的脸埋进去。  
当初决定要下海之前，他不是没想过会在现实里遇到看过自己片子的人，但他没想到会来的这么快，而且距离这么近。  
“唉。”  
因为做爱爽到失去意识而被摘掉口罩，哈利想起来就头疼。包括之前说好不会内射，不会同时和好几个人做爱，还有拍摄结束，被折腾的全身无力，然后被剧组的人胁迫这种事，全都是他冲动不计后果就决定要去拍av造成的。  
不过导致这一切的最根本原因还要从他出生开始讲起。  
世界上有一种很少见的人，他们因为在出生时阴蒂肥大，而被一直被当作男孩养大，而当青春期开始后，原本以为是阴茎的部分却越变越小，最后下身完全变成女性对应部分的样子。哈利就是这样的人，相对于其他同龄男生，他的喉结小而不明显，身高中等，五官轮廓也更为柔和。  
即使青春期随着身体发育变得越来越像女孩，哈利却一直把自己当做男孩，他不想承认伴随了自己十余年的男性身份是个错误，甚至非常排斥自己身上女性化的部分。上初中后，他积极活跃在学校的足球社团里，即使队友们有时会笑话他皮肤太白，或者哈利从来不跟他们一起洗澡是不是丁丁太小，哈利从来一笑置之。混在充满汗味的男孩们中间，哈利可以尽情撒欢，假装自己也是一个正常的男性。  
可身体发育得越发成熟，他不知不觉中已经开始追求生理快感。在拉紧窗帘光线昏暗的房间里，他总是蜷缩在被子里，玩弄着自己的阴蒂和花穴手淫，不知休止。  
哈利本以为自己会在每次自慰结束之后唾弃这样的自己。可事实并非如此。自慰给他带来了源源不断的快感，高潮之后他却丝毫感受不到羞耻，反而身体愈发空虚，只想要更多，无论再多的的自我抚慰也无法填满欲壑。  
上了大学之后，哈利身边的人几乎都拥有过真正的性爱经历，他也想找个男朋友或者女朋友，可害怕自己的秘密被曝光，他拒绝跟别人产生肢体上的亲密接触，哪怕是最好的朋友也不知道他的秘密。  
去拍av怎么样？  
哈利记不清这种念头是什么时候产生的。  
去拍av吧。  
男av演员都是极具资本和技巧的做爱对象，而且他们还会定期体检，比起跑去酒吧随便钓个男人约炮要干净得多。  
平时被哈利极力压抑的那一面在他犹豫不决的关头狠狠地发起反攻，被冲得大脑发热的男孩忘记了一切顾虑。他想着只要掩饰好自己的身份不让身边的人知道，就可以尽情做爱，甚至还有钱可赚。  
可真的到了片场，在别人的控制下，能发生什么就不是他自己说的算了，只能说他太天真。  
“已经爽到没意识了。”男人捏着他的下巴左右摇晃，见他没反应便随手一扔，他身体软绵绵的，像只娃娃一样头歪到一边。  
另一个男人叼着烟卷走了过来，拨弄了两下哈利两腿间湿漉漉的花瓣：“床单全湿了，像她这么能出水的也就那些顶级女优了，啧，这小处女看不出来，真厉害。”  
导演正跟摄像师翻看之前拍好的视频，听了他们的闲谈，抬起头：“你们想肏吗？难得的极品，想肏也不意外。”  
“可以吗？这妞不会醒过来之后闹吧？”  
在场的人几乎都心动了。  
“怕什么，”导演裂开嘴，露出一口参差不齐的黄牙，“我把她被你们肏得样子拍下来，告诉她这是片子的一部分，反正她片里都演过了，这也就是让她多辛苦点，之后给点封口费，说两句好话，这种主动要拍片的小丫头片子还不是乖乖听话。”  
众人心领神会。  
哈利被他们从沾了尿的床上搬到了片场中间的地毯上，比床单粗糙坚硬的人工纤维刺得哈利皮肤又痒又疼，他难受地扭动着身躯，试图恢复意识。  
“我先上了。”  
说话的人是个胖子，个子还没哈利高，但是体型有两个哈利那么宽，他从哈利露出没有毛的下体时就想肏她了，此时裤子拉链一拉，肥硕的阴茎早就硬邦邦地探出头来。他急吼吼地握住鸡巴捅进哈利的花穴里，满是横肉的巨大身体整个压在哈利身上，激烈的动作时全身肥肉掀起层层肉浪。  
“……啊……”  
哈利反应微弱，下体的快感传导到他身体的每一个角落，绵绵密密，舒服得不想动弹一丝一毫。  
“嘿嘿，小美人，我肏得你舒不舒服？”  
胖子满头大汗，他嘟起嘴吧贴上哈利的乳头，用力吮吸，将哈利的整个乳房都吸进嘴巴里，然后用牙齿咬着口中软糯的乳肉。  
“……舒服……”  
哈利被压得喘不过气，说话和呻吟都像未足月的幼猫，鼻头和脸蛋还带着情欲染上的红潮，被泪水浸透，水盈滑嫩。  
“伙计快点，你太占地方了，赶紧完事让位置，我们还有这么多人没玩上呢。”  
围在周围等待的人不耐烦地催促着。还有更着急的跪在哈利脸上，抱着她的脑袋动作迅速地肏她的嘴巴。  
“唔呕！”  
即使现在反抗也无法得救了，哈利艰难地用她跟男人们比纤细的手臂抵在胖子的身上，两条小腿被夹在对方腰腹大腿的肉间，根本无法动弹。  
“唔！”  
眼泪又一次淹没了她的脸庞，肏着她嘴巴的阴茎腥臭难闻，不知多久没有清理而残留的包皮垢碰到她的味蕾，惹得她一阵恶心。  
胖子意外地很持久，肏哈利嘴巴的人已经换了两个人，这个精力旺盛的家伙才收缩着阴囊将浊液注入哈利的肚子，他射了好久，哈利感觉小肚子都被灌得鼓了起来，涨涨的发烫。  
在周围人连撵带赶下，胖子在哈利被压出红印的大腿上甩干鸡巴上的黏液，才慢悠悠地腾出位置。  
“才干一发，导演，我之后还能肏她吗？”  
导演挑眉：“可以，只要她听你的话。”  
男人们哈哈大笑。  
地毯周围拥挤着片场里所有要肏哈利的人，空间显得格外狭小，摄像机镜头框住的画面里，哈利就像被剥干净呈上餐桌的羊羔，周围都是肆意享用他的下流嘴脸，他们围成一圈，占用着她身上所有可以使用地部位，用鸡巴磨蹭着，狠狠捅着，还要她一边舔好几根鸡巴的同时笑着对镜头比“耶”。  
这是一场野兽的狂欢。他们肏射一次，就会扔一张绿色的纸币，或者随意用硬币砸在她身上。  
哈利不记得自己那天是怎么回到居住的公寓，在回去的车里是不是还在被剧组的人肏，或者回到公寓以后，是不是在那张平时安睡的卧床上继续被人玩弄。  
他只记得快乐，身体一刻不停地被宠爱着。醒来的时候，他身边放着一小堆沾染污物的零钱，完整地穿着之前面试时自己的衣服，身体里却全是男人们射进去的精液，蹲在马桶上排了好久都没排干净。  
哪怕时间过去一个多月，现在趴在教室桌子上回想那些事情，哈利就忍不住夹紧了双腿。  
虽然发生了很多打破他底线的事情，既然事已至此，不如不再顾虑那么多，况且“哈利·波特”只是个平平无奇的普通男学生，怎么可能是那个大受追捧的av女优。  
这样想着，哈利掏出手机。  
“你好，导演，我的下一部片子什么时候可以开始拍？”


	3. Chapter 3

拍摄现场人声嘈杂，时不时有没注意看路的人撞到桌椅，导演手里举着喇叭站摄像师身后，时不时怒吼两句，催促场景布置组赶紧调整或者补充道具。  
“好了，演员可以进来了，各就各位，我们5分钟后开拍。”  
忙乱的场面变得有序，这时有人从门外跑到导演身边，小声快速地说了什么事情，导演听了眉头一皱。  
“他以为自己是种猪吗？”他说着挽起袖子，看了眼手腕上价值不菲的腕表，“从早上旷工到现在已经两小时三刻钟了！将近三个小时！鸡巴要被磨掉皮了吧？”  
摄像师淡定地调整着镜头焦距：“牙签是不会被磨掉皮的。”  
“噗。”  
“说牙签也太扎逼了，还是口红好。”有人反驳。  
众人哄堂大笑。  
导演也笑得不能自已，可笑归笑，正事要紧，他怒其不争地笑骂：“看来我再不去打断那个猪头，他就要把脑浆也一起射出去了。”  
说完，他提着喇叭走出门。  
女演员休息室在片场旁边，因为这回是租用场地搭建的房子，所以休息室也是由杂物间改造来的，地方狭小，连窗户都没有。  
“啊，啊……”  
哈利被男人按在门板上，抱着她的屁股将她整个人抬了起来，两人胯部相抵的地方是哈利全身重量的唯一支撑点。  
她艰难地在摇晃的视野里辨别对面墙上挂着的时钟上指针分别在哪。  
时间太长了。  
因为平时工作前后都会有人来找她上床，她也从不因为羞耻而拒绝，毕竟以自己为主角的片子都已经卖了那么多，剧组里的人也全部赤裸相见过。但今天这个新来的也肏得太久了。  
今天早上哈利提前到了，她需要先到休息室给自己画妆。哈利刚放下遮瑕，休息室的门就被一个陌生面孔推开，陌生人长得极瘦，皮肤苍白好像从未见过阳光的吸血鬼，可一见到哈利坐在休息室里，他便激动得脸色通红，双眼锃亮，显出惊人的狂热。  
“你好？”哈利小心翼翼地问。  
“嗨，”那人神经兮兮地矮下身子挤进门，“我要跟你做爱！”  
哈利看不清他的动作，被他铁箍一样的手钳住双臂，扑倒在床上。  
“唔。”  
陌生人的嘴巴里有股难以言喻的味道，哈利被他叼住舌头，不能闭上嘴巴，口水不断从舌下分泌，呛咳感逼迫哈利必须吞咽唾液，但同时，男人的口水也被咽了下去。  
男人出乎意料的猥琐，他在接下来的时间里，几乎舔遍了哈利全身上下各个地方，尤其是她漂亮的下体。  
每当男人卖力地舔弄一个肉穴，同时用手指抠挖剩下的那个时，哈利都会发出被欺负狠了的啜泣声。  
这样的玩弄持续了不知道多久，男人才开始肏她的阴道和肛门。他似乎格外喜欢和哈利接吻，不论怎样改变姿势，他都要含住这个漂亮孩子的嘴唇，用舌头舔过她每一颗齿贝。嘴唇，牙床，舌面都变得酥酥麻麻，哈利逐渐感受到和人接吻的快感。  
“咚咚。”  
哈利身后的门板被敲响了。  
“好了好了，开拍了，待会拍完你们再继续。”导演的声音隔着门板在哈利耳边响起。  
哈利被吓了一跳，下身也跟着绞紧，还在埋头苦干的男人直接被夹射了。  
他喘着粗气，小声咒骂。  
终于推开了休息室的大门，导演看着浑身汗水的哈利调笑道：“你现在很适应了嘛，不错。”  
哈利没理会导演的调侃，她把压在自己身上的男人推到一边：“我得先洗澡，他舔得我浑身都是臭烘烘的口水，连我脸上的妆都被舔没了。”  
导演又看了眼他的手表：“可以，你可以准备好了再来。”  
哈利抱着衣服进了浴室。  
被帘子挡住的浴室传出淅淅沥沥的水声，陌生人瘫在床上不愿意动弹。  
“她太棒了，我恨不得吃了她。”他直勾勾地瞅着那个帘子。  
“是啊，别的女优得用润滑，哈利用鸡巴润滑。”导演把男人的衣服扔给他，“500镑，记得给。”  
男人回味似的咂嘴：“放心吧，不会忘的。”

演唱会会场里各色应援灯在黑暗里荧荧发光，观众们还在不断地喊着“安可”，然后已经连献两首额外曲目的乐队成员需要休息，他们从台上走到幕后，随手擦拭身上的汗水。  
西里斯解开脑后扎头发的皮筋，将手里的矿泉水从头顶浇下，然后晃头甩干头发，为了防止头发遮挡视线，他漫不经心地用手将头发扒到脑后。  
“你是我的宝贝~哦哦~我的维纳斯~”  
队友随便哼唱着不成曲的小调。  
“这么有活力？交女朋友了？”  
西里斯把吉他从身上摘下来，坐在自己的座位上。  
“哼哼哼，”队友神秘地摇头，“没有女朋友，但胜似有女朋友。”  
“哦？”西里斯不听他卖关子，敷衍地把头拧向别的方向。  
另一个队友插话：“是个新出道的av女优，吉米迷上她了。”  
“哦。”西里斯得到答案，好笑地回过头看吉米，“这就是你的维纳斯？”  
被彻底鄙视了，吉米的娃娃脸皱成一团。  
“你们根本不懂她的好，”他气哼哼地把手里的歌谱往另一只手里一砸，可能是想到什么，很快又转怒为喜，“我懂就好，昨天她的新片子刚出我就抢到了，现在可是连网上都没有，你们想看还看不着呢。”  
“哈利？她出什么新片了？”乐队里的男人们很明显都知道这个刚出道就火得一塌糊涂的av女星。  
吉米得意地从自己的背包里掏出一张碟。  
“哒哒，《老师的好♂学生，主演——哈利》。怎么样，要不要一起看？”  
他一手圈出一个圈，另一只手的中指插进去，然后用眼神示意他的好朋友们。  
“西里斯，今晚酒馆有折扣，去吗？”  
“唔，之前喝多了，不太想去，你们去吧。”  
“那太可惜了。”  
看着自说自话的其他几个人，被无视的吉米出离愤怒。

同一家店，门口张贴着的哈利的海报更换了最新的。  
“兄弟，欢迎。”  
“我要买她新出的片。”  
“ok。”

明亮的教室里，上课铃声响起，表情严肃的老师抱着教具走进来，他先在黑板上用磁铁挂上一幅女性人体解刨图，然后在讲台上站定。  
“我叫瑞坤·道格，是今天给你们上课的老师。”  
坐在课桌后的学生们都穿着学校统一下发的制服，白衬衫搭配深蓝领带，男生们穿着深蓝色长西裤。唯一的女生哈利坐在教室最中间，她穿着同色格纹超短裙，衬衫外面多加了一件褐色针织外套，这次她没戴口罩，可以看到她在老师说话时朝他微笑。  
“首先，我要跟大家讲一个传说。  
过去的人类有三种，分别是太阳所生的'男男'、地球所生的'女女'、月亮所生的'男女'。  
这三种人类都背贴着背，有两张脸，两副性器官，手脚八只，眼睛和耳朵各四个，呈球形。与大地交合进行繁殖。”  
“老师，他们是圆的，要怎么才能跟大地繁殖？”一个男生举手。  
老师推了一下鼻梁上的眼镜：“只有老天才知道了。”  
男生放下手。  
“我要继续了。  
他们的视野有360度，听力也是现在的好几倍，手脚粗壮有力，连神明也不畏惧。由于人类过于傲慢，震怒的宙斯借助阿波罗的力量，将人类一分为二。如此一来，人类开始向往过去完整的姿态，因而永远地寻找着自己失落的另一半。  
也就是说，'男男'、'女女'成为同性恋，而'男女'就是异性恋。”  
听到这番话的学生们发出震惊的低呼。  
“今天我们要学习男女是如何交媾的，现在我需要一名女同学来配合我授课。”  
他环视一周，很快发现班里只有哈利一个人穿着女生制服。  
“呣，哈利？就让你作为我的助手吧。”  
“我很乐意。”她走上讲台。  
“站到我身边。”  
哈利听话地站好，老师拿起一根可以伸缩的金属教鞭握在手里。  
“男孩们，你们无知的脑子里根本不知道人类的身体构造有多么美妙。”  
他“啪”地伸长了金属棍，将它抵在哈利肩膀上。  
“你们对自己一无所知，对异性就更加一无所知。”  
金属棍缓缓沿着哈利身侧的曲线下滑。  
“这里是你们平时关注最多的胸部，奶子，你们可以叫它'乳房'。”  
他用金属棍隔着哈利的内衣戳出凹陷，哈利的乳头时不时被刺到，电流般的快感从胸部传到大脑，她忍不住扭动身子发出低喘。道格不喜欢自己的助手随便乱动，于是他一把扯开哈利的衬衫，把里面的内衣推上去，将哈利两只小小的粉色乳头暴露出来。  
“这是她的奶头，你们像这样去揉，捏，揪住，搔刮奶尖，”他一边说，一边示范，“或者含在嘴里，舔，咬，吮吸，都能让她爽到，刚刚她被我的教鞭顶到了就迫不及待地呻吟，可见她的奶子非常敏感。”  
男生们窃笑。  
道格吮吸着哈利的一个乳头，然后一只手揉弄她的另一只乳头，然后同时向外拉伸，粉色的乳头很快红肿挺立，乳晕也跟着膨胀变软，色情地从乳肉上凸出不和谐的弧度。  
“接下来是她的骚逼，我会从她身后将她的一条腿抬起来，然后给你们展示她的骚逼被手指肏干会变成什么样。”  
男人抬起哈利的右腿，然后用左手剥开她的内裤，光滑粉嫩的鲍肉已经因为舔弄乳头而水润。  
“啊，老师，你可以摸摸它吗？”  
哈利反手搂住男人的脖子，面对全班同学的注视，下身不断收缩，男人的手指插进狭小的肉穴，水亮的色泽让观者喉结大动。  
很快，学生忍受不住下身的快感，身体抽搐着排出一股清亮的液体，靠讲台最近的男生被她溅湿了衬衫。  
老师状似苦恼地批评哈利弄脏了同学的衣服，为了惩罚这个随便高潮的助手，他将哈利抱到一把椅上，用绳子将哈利的双手绑在椅背后面，双腿M形绑好，开始用大号的格尺拍打她的屁股和中间的肛门。  
“你不可以高潮，因为这样会妨碍我教学。”  
一道道粉红的尺印出现在哈利的臀瓣上，男人力道掌握得非常好，让她感到疼，却不会真的伤害她的身体。哈利小声痛呼，很快，雪白的屁股上尺印形成了两团均匀的绯红，红肿的屁股火辣辣地燃烧，男人的每一次鞭挞都变成了快感，哈利才刚高潮过的身体又无法遏制地兴奋起来。  
她哭哭啼啼地祈求有谁能来满足自己。  
可是心狠的男人并没有立刻满足她，而是继续用格尺鞭挞她的乳房，无情地抽打敏感的乳头，哈利被打得眼泪止不住地流，她不是因为疼痛，而是因为太舒服。直到哈利的胸部也变得一片绯红，男人继续向下鞭挞她的阴门。坚硬的木质格尺已经带上了一丝温度，打在哈利的花穴上，又被花穴源源不断溢出的液体浸湿，下次格尺便拍打在她的大阴唇上，让她湿滑的穴口合拢，内里的肉壁彼此不断摩擦，每每被这样对待，哈利都难以控制地尖叫。  
“我要到了！我要到了！”  
她哭喊着，把淫液浇到还在不断抽打她的格尺上。  
“哈利你真是个没用的学生，你要是控制不住的话我们就一直这样，直到你可以忍着不高潮为止。”  
哈利还在高潮，男人却不停止惩罚，格尺在他手中就是一只最顺手听话的淫兽，不断奸淫着无法逃离的学生。  
学生发出垂死地尖叫，在最后一次大力鞭挞中瘫软了身体，被格尺拍打而飞溅的淫液把她的白衬衫星星点点地沾湿。  
“好了，要学习知识，最重要的还是实践，同学们可以轮流上来体验做爱。”  
男人将自己的学生交给了一群荷尔蒙泛滥的年轻野兽。  
早就勃起的男生们一个接着一个跑到讲台上，将自己的老二塞进哈利的花穴。红肿充血的花穴敏感地将每一丝快感都捕捉，哈利遵从身体的感觉坦然地呻吟，她感觉到无比的充实。当男生们将第二根老二塞进她的屁股里时，她发出一阵高亢的尖叫，然后又被人从身后掰过她的脑袋，将鸡巴捅进去。  
精力旺盛的年轻男孩们像发情期的小公狗一样，不知疲倦地摆动着腰胯，哈利如果没被绑住的话，大概早就被撞得东倒西歪，散了架。  
接下来二十多分钟的剧情里，这群恶劣的年轻人又想到了折腾哈利的好办法。他们将哈利抱到她自己的课桌上，让她整个人跪在上面，头颅悬空露在桌外，然后他们像对待性爱玩具一样，狠狠肏弄她的嘴巴和肉穴。做爱产生的污浊沾湿了哈利的课桌和书本，有人把她的课本翻开，在上面画上简陋的女人裸体，然后用粗大的箭头指着“我们的性爱老师哈利”，还有“哈利最喜欢鸡巴”。  
“你现在是完整的人类了，哈利，开心吗？”  
老师也参与其中，他一边肏着她的花穴，一边问。哈利的表情似懂非懂，但她喜欢鸡巴肏她的感觉。  
“是的！是的！是的！”  
她被争抢着要和她结合的男人们环绕着，即使脸上沾着不知那个男人的精液，表情依旧纯洁如初，她是发自心底地喜爱着这种释放自我的快乐。  
没有让她的嘴巴休息太长时间，男生们又一次塞住了她不断祈求着鸡巴的嘴巴，同时逼迫其看着自己被画得乱七八糟的课本读出上面的单词。哈利嘴里吮吸着鸡巴，两腮微微凹陷，漂亮的绿眼珠向上，她看到了那上面的字，却根本说不出话，喉咙里发出“咕噜咕噜”的闷响。  
为了惩罚她没有做到读单词这么简单的事情，男生们将她的手和脖子被固定在一块板子上，双腿M形绑住，放在教室的垃圾桶旁，这样所有人无聊的时候都可以拿肏她来取乐。她的大腿和屁股上用马克笔写满了“差生”，“公交车”，“肉便器”，还有许多完成和未完成的“卌”形。  
当进度条接近尾声时，镜头里两个男人肏完哈利将精液射进她合不拢的肉穴，然后让开位置，哈利的两个洞都在噗噗往外流精液。  
哈利会说话的绿眼睛在教室明亮的灯光下闪着亮晶晶的光芒，让人移不开目光。  
片尾的公司logo出现在屏幕下，紧接着一行不起眼的小字紧随其后。  
“新星哈利欢迎现场探望，只需800￡，详情请拨打电话×××-××××。”  
影片结束了，观看者却一头雾水，他登陆了影片公司的官网，却发现哈利的所有视频下都被加上了这样的广告。  
一条最热的评论写着：我永远不会忘记哈利多么美好，在那个只有我和她的房间里她的每一寸呼吸都是我的，如果人类可以选择怎样死亡，那么我想死在她的肚子上。<图片><图片><图片>  
观看者捏着鼠标的手上青筋逐渐绷紧，他逐渐往下浏览，最后停在那人偷拍的自己与哈利做爱的照片良久。  
可怜的电脑屏幕被摔得粉身碎骨。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 电车嘿嘿嘿  
ps：我在网上搜到爱丁堡有轨电车的样子，就按照它的样子写了

认识哈利的人都知道他是个脾气很好的人，但好脾气也是有底线的，尤其哈利并非人们想象中的那样只知道一味忍让。  
“这是合法卖淫吗？为什么谁都没告诉我？”哈利怒气冲冲地杀到导演工作室，把官网评论区的那些照片对准导演的鼻子，“800镑，你们就这样随便什么人都招进来吗？今天那个小子差点认出我来！”  
导演从没见过乖乖牌哈利这么生气。面对情绪异常激动的哈利，他有些做贼心虚地把自己新换的腕表藏在袖子底下。  
“这不是没被认出来吗？”  
明显不负责任的托词，哈利听得额头血管不停鼓动。他努力压抑怒火将今天发生的事情讲给导演听，同时他感到阵阵后怕，如果被学校里的人发现自己在做什么，其后果简直难以想象。  
疑似哈利同学的大男孩还是个初哥，在跟哈利上床之前一直对着黄色影片撸管，今天他花光了打工挣到的所有工资才买来了与心爱女星“约会”的机会。他一直显得很激动，在做爱的时候喋喋不休，说着自己的童年女神，说着将来要从事的职业。他甚至一度停下动作，就那么趴在哈利身上呼哧呼哧地喘气，赞美性爱是大自然给人类最棒的礼物，让他可以和哈利因此相遇。  
哈利自己在前不久也是个毫无经验的处子，对他的话深有感触，便任他唠叨。  
男生磨磨蹭蹭，终于肯射出最后一发精液。  
他喘了一会，高潮时空白的脑子忽然想起了什么：“你和我们学校里一个男生长得好像啊，虽然我不知道他叫什么，但是只要是见过你们的人，肯定会以为你们俩是姐弟或者兄妹。”  
飘在半空的哈利被猛地拽回身体，心脏惴惴，震得他一阵眩晕。  
“唔，他叫什么来着，罗伯特？鲍比？波特？”  
男生吮吸着哈利的肩膀，不肯从她身体里拔出来，丝毫没有发现这具身体的僵硬。  
“我突然有个问题想要问你。”她的音调毫无起伏。  
能被哈利所需要，男孩略显激动：“你问吧。”  
“你在这里是做什么的？”  
“做什么的？当然是要和你上床啊！”男孩将自己的手机拿出来，把自己在网站收藏的哈利的付费视频调给她看，包括下面的评论区，“虽然800镑是有些超出我的经济能力，但这跟你比起来算不了什么，我班里的男生几乎都想和你共度春宵，只有我是最快……”  
哈利渐渐听不清男孩嘀嘀咕咕说些什么。  
800镑，这就是她的价值。  
怪不得最近总有陌生面孔出现在片场，她还以为是剧组人手不够招进来的临时工。  
如果放任他们继续让不知来路的“粉丝”和她见面，很可能再次发生今天的事情。迟早会有人在学校里拍上他的肩膀。  
“兄弟，你长得跟哈利好像。什么，你也叫哈利？”  
“你不会是女人吧？”  
“脱了裤子让我们看看你到底有没有老二。”  
思绪的飓风疯狂呼啸，把所有可能发生的后果都在她眼前一一展示。  
手机信息提示响个不停，想要打探他的私生活的骚扰短信挤满信箱，校园里的人都对他议论纷纷，很快他就会被叫到教务处通知退学……这只是他日常生活小范围内的厄运，而在传播范围更广的网络上，无良媒体人只为赚眼球而编造的八卦会变得满天飞：#××足球队黑暗更衣室，他们对这个女孩做了什么？##采访当事人：当你睡在你的好朋友身边时，是会先口交，还是直接上？当事人露出会意的一笑##一个疤头男孩伪装成最热av女优，你们为他或她射了几次？#……  
心脏狂跳中，哈利眼前一阵昏黑。  
就因为自己当初一时冲动。  
就因为这个蠢货导演出卖手下的演员来换取狂热粉丝的贿赂！  
他气得浑身发抖。  
“所以，我们要怎么解决？要是再不停止这种交易，如果我被曝光，你们的片子也别想拍下去。”  
导演自知理亏，何况他不能把公司的摇钱树气走，赶紧顺着她的话安抚：“停，马上就停！你坐下歇会，来，喝水，别气坏了。”  
得到了保证，哈利脸色稍缓。她也不想咄咄逼人，这么快就和公司闹翻对现在的她来说一点好处都没有。可哈利必须为自己的安全着想。这次协商如果得不到满意的结果，她就要收集好证据辞职走人，然后上诉。哈利想得有些远，但现实逼迫她不得不这么做。  
“把所有视频上的广告还有用来报名的联系方式都撤掉，你们要保证工作以外的人不会再来找我，否则我是不会罢休的。”  
“但这需要时间啊，我们待会要拍的片子，你不能就这么不干了吧？”  
导演没有正面应对哈利的问题，反过头却有些问住了她。  
是啊，还要继续拍这种片子吗？已经实现了当初想要做爱的迫切渴望，现在自己完全可以收手了。但当她体验过被男人拥抱的感觉之后，新的世界向她敞开了大门，她变得不会再像以前一样厌恶自己女性的那些组成部分，甚至无比喜欢它们。这样的生活她还想继续。  
哈利刚想说什么，场务却突然闯了进来。  
“导演，下一场要开拍了。”场务到处找不到人，急得满头大汗，结果刚进门就被女主演和导演同时瞪视，“呃，我是说，我们已经准备好了，等你们。”  
目送场务夺门而逃，工作室里的两人转过头继续刚才的话题。  
导演接着劝他：“你看，一切都准备好了，你要是罢演，不单你要赔偿违约金，我们一群人也要被罚。哈利，我知道你是个善良的孩子，这事就算了吧？”  
可哈利已经打定主意：“我可以继续拍片，你们私吞的钱也可以不追究，但我不是你们的妓女，你们必须保证从现在起没有人在工作以外的时间以任何形式骚扰我。”  
没想到哈利软硬不吃，导演仿佛生吞了蛤蟆，但他很快调整过来，只是眼角的皱纹依旧带着苦味。  
“好。”他咬牙。  
有了导演的承诺，哈利还是不放心。结束第一天的拍摄后，她拽着导演去公司和她重新签定新的合同，以免夜长梦多。

经历了一点波折和漫长的取景拍摄，哈利的第三部作品终于完成了。  
“典藏版，包含哈利出道至今的所有作品，各种口味任你选择，蓝光品质，《电车，主演——哈利》，你不会想错过！”  
海报上红黄相间的艺术字极为醒目，缭乱的背景画面中央画着哈利的半身像，简单又夸张的手法让人体变得扭曲怪异，但那对翡翠一样的绿眼珠和微乱的黑色短发却能让人认出她就是哈利。  
“嗨，伙计，又来买哈利的片子。”  
“典藏版？这家公司这么急着圈钱，是怕哈利会跑吗？”  
“你看了就知道，这张碟真的是大制作，据说专门请人做了特效。我不给你剧透，你就放心买吧。”  
“希望如此。”  
“可惜的是哈利再也不接私活了。”  
“……是啊，偏偏在我报名以后。这家公司还拒绝退定金，迟早得倒闭。”

往常简短的logo过场这次增加了片头曲。  
人来人往的街头，不同打扮的哈利分别从各自的站点登上同一辆有轨电车，随着BGM的变化，在同一条路线上来回运作的电车车门隔一段时间便打开又关上，乘客忙碌来去的镜头之中夹杂着啜泣声和模糊的呻吟。一分钟后片头结束，正片从其中一个哈利开始。  
这个哈利穿着和第一部片子里一样的衬衫短裙，她看起来很狼狈，没有扣紧的衣领露出小片胸脯，汗水让那片肌肤变得富有暧昧的光泽。  
旁白字幕在影片顶端由左向右滚动：“她在家中被闯入的歹徒残忍轮奸，霸占她的屋子的男人们现在正在休息，无人看管的哈利趁机偷溜出来，但她不知道自己能去哪。于是，茫然无措的哈利踏上了前往某处的电车。”  
车厢里乘客不多，刷手机，打瞌睡，看报纸，没人关注刚上车的哈利。哈利也没有注意他们，她在两节车厢之间找到了一处不显眼的角落，望着窗外的景色出神。哈利的眼睛里倒映出窗外景物的色块，然后螺旋移动的慢镜头将她的脸颊、脖颈、瘦削的肩膀逐一纳入，然后是紧实的腰腹连接沾有透明液渍的短裙，拍摄完饱满双腿和白色筒袜，镜头钻进了裙下的阴影，亮度忽明忽暗，白色的蕾丝内裤中央有一道殷湿的深色。  
一会，电车到站，乘客上上下下，一群带着口罩的年轻男人来到了车厢内，他们发现了站在角落里的哈利，于是围了过去。  
感到周围有人挤过来，哈利警惕地离他们远一点，可她越是退让，那些人越是逼近。哈利察觉不对，正想离开那里，却被身后的人用手帕捂住了口鼻。  
上面有药。哈利屏住呼吸不断挣扎，可还是吸进去了一些。她很快手脚无力，跌回原位。  
一个人抓住她两只纤瘦的手腕，另外有人解开衬衫的纽扣，用手帕迷晕哈利的人不断地摸索她年轻稚嫩的脸蛋，时而将手指插进她禁闭的嘴巴。哈利的身体摇摇晃晃，她昏沉的视线里似乎有东西在反光。  
一个男人手里拿着数码相机正对着她的脸，那是镜头反射了窗外的日光。  
哈利试图转过头，感觉到她的反抗，迷药手帕又捂住了她的脸。她拼命地仰头，或者低头，扭动身体，药物在血液里传递得很快，肌肉剩余的力量也消失殆尽。现在，她可以被任意享用了。  
男人们不知从哪里掏出一瓶瓶矿泉水瓶大小的润滑液。他们将这些润滑液从哈利的脑袋上浇下。大量的油液顺着哈利的身体淌下，无数双手在她的身上游走，将油液推开。内裤的裤腰被拉开，润滑液被灌进狭小的空间，哈利难受地夹紧下身，男人们却将她的一条腿搬起，拉住内裤两边，提起，紧绷的内裤将灌入其中的油液挤得溢出边缘，相机聚焦在哈利腿根滴滴下落的液体上。  
震动棒被抵上哈利的前胸和下体，起初还隔着衣物，过了一会，哈利身上的衣服便一件一件全部被脱光，露出她瘦削的背，露出没有阴毛的下体，露出下体被油液浸透的亮晶晶的洞口。她既羞耻又难堪，鸵鸟一样低着脑袋躲避那些男人的目光。  
衣物消失，哈利全裸的身体白皙光滑没有一丝瑕疵，没有浓重的汗毛，也没有斑点和粉刺，仿佛大理石雕刻的美人生动且富有肉欲，唯一不同的是，哈利是活生生的人，她是活过来的雕像。抚摸哈利身体各处的手被她完美的身体牢牢吸住，流连忘返。  
黑色的假体不断在哈利的阴道入口戳刺，震动棒抵住了她的阴蒂，哈利不禁小声呻吟，一直紧皱的眉头也舒展开，身体到处都很舒服。她不想被男人们像对待玩具一样的玩弄，可他们一直只用手和玩具戏弄自己。她想要的更多了，但是又不允许自己主动所求。  
男人们用假鸡巴肏着哈利上下两张嘴，口水和淫液同时流出来，“滋滋”的水声在车厢角落作响，滴落的淫液有时会迸溅到凑近拍摄的相机上。  
她的身体无法自控，背向后绷紧，在无数双手的揉搓中，仰起头呼吸急促，紧闭的眼皮下眼珠向上翻弄。  
越来越多的快感将她推向高峰，为了不发出大声的呻吟，她下意识屏住呼吸。  
药物让她的思维迟钝，唯有快感形成轻飘飘的云朵，载着她漫无目的地摇晃，那些滑溜溜的手同时刺激她最敏感的部位，直到顶点，直到她在顶点持续向前。  
屏住的最后一口气也用完了，哈利从喉咙最深处挤出一声垂死的呻吟。  
男人们放了她，将她的衣服扔在她身上，被污了镜头的相机仔仔细细地拍完哈利禁闭双眼的脸才离开。  
赤身裸体的哈利没有了那些人支撑她的身体，无力地跪倒在电车地面。药物的效果开始衰退，她喘息了好一阵才抓起散落一地的衣物，艰难支起身体。  
她抬头，看见一车厢的男人都在注视着自己。  
电车运行一周，开始重新从始发站启动，镜头拉过行进的车身，来到在路边等待电车的第二个哈利身边。  
看过第二部片子的人一定已经认出这个哈利来自哪里。她穿着整洁的深蓝色校服，一只手提着深褐色牛皮书包，模样乖巧，戴着一副蓝牙耳机，一边听一边心情愉快地哼着歌。知道哈利在第二部片子里经历过什么的观看者有点疑惑，因为他弄不清这个哈利是否已经遭受校园“欺凌”。接着字幕给了他答案。  
“一个月前，哈利成为了班级同学和老师的性奴隶。没有人知道，笑容甜美的哈利每天按时上下学时身体里都装着什么东西，也不会有人知道，她的书包里塞满了用来调教她的色情玩具。今天，她突然决定乘坐电车上学。”  
哈利见一个打盹的大叔身边有空位，于是走过去坐下。  
刚坐下时哈利的表情扭曲了一瞬，镜头从她两膝之间钻进去，黑色皮质贞操带里分别在引导和肛门固定的两根按摩棒正在不断震动。她的手机没拿住掉在了地上，于是哈利弯下腰去捡，结果后背的衣服被座位上的某处勾住，哈利捡完手机惊讶地发现自己竟然被卡住了。她试图扭动身体出来，但最后都没成功。  
“你好，我被卡住了，能不能帮帮我？”  
大叔之前一直眯缝着眼偷看哈利，听到她的求救非但没帮忙反而趁机撩起了她的裙子。  
“哦！”  
哈利在座位下一阵惊吓，可是她没法阻止大叔，欲哭无泪的她小声哀求对方饶了自己。  
可大叔拍了拍哈利没穿内裤的屁股，两只手同时握住插在她身体里的按摩棒，哈利被突如其来的肏弄顶得憋红了脸，她捂住自己想要呻吟的嘴巴，眼角泛起点点快感激出的泪水。  
“唔啊……”  
大叔拔掉了哈利屁股里的按摩棒，用蛮力撕开哈利被勾住的校服，将她抱出来放在自己身上，裤子里弹出的巨大肉棒一鼓作气，全部挤进了她的屁股。  
“啊——”  
变了调的呻吟从哈利嘴里发出，一个月来被不断调教的身体仿佛一个吞噬欲望的无底洞，只要有男人的老二，她脑中就只有“想要”两个字。  
大叔打桩机似的顶着哈利的肚子，哈利两手扶着前座椅背大声呻吟。车里的男人都被她吸引过来，陆续占据了她的嘴巴和双手。  
他们把她搬到车厢的过道上，好方便大家一起肏她。这时有人翻出了她的书包，里面各式各样的情爱玩具倒了满地都是。  
“看这个小淫娃书包里都是什么！”  
“××学校××班哈利。”  
“你在学校里学的都是怎么做爱吗？”  
“我知道你是谁了，以后天天到你学校找你，要你吸我的老二。”  
哈利的校服下还穿着皮制束缚带，乘客们从没见过这么淫荡的学生，他们叫骂着推搡着，都想先肏这个婊子，或者来第二回，第三回。  
已经成为一个合格性奴的哈利以被使用而快乐，但她还要遵守的一条规则就是上学不能迟到，否则老师会狠狠惩罚她。  
电车快要到站了，可车厢里排队要肏她的人一点也不见少，哈利苦苦哀求，希望这些人可以放了她，因为她要迟到了。  
没有人听她的，电车门开了又关，哈利越来越绝望。但她没有放弃过努力，在电车经过某个站点时她成功爬下男人身体跑出了车门，就在她以为自己成功了时，却又被人揪着头发扯回车厢。  
愤怒的男人把她按在车门上操着，哈利被肏得口水眼泪一起流，她磕磕绊绊地说：“上学要迟到了。”  
男人下流的脏话声中，她的耳边响起老师用格尺打在身上的声音，车厢的某一个座位下她遗失的手机还在不断播放着，里面是她在学校被调教时留下的音频，但很快电车行驶时的噪声将这些都遮盖过去。  
这辆电车停在了带有影片制作公司logo的大楼下，穿着红色一字肩短上衣和牛仔短裤，戴着黑色颈圈，墨镜遮住大半张脸的哈利，面无表情地从公司走了出来。  
“最近口碑爆棚的新人av女优哈利跟她的导演吵架了，她扬言自己再也不会当av女优。怒火中烧的哈利看到电车正好到站，于是她走了上去。”  
非上下班高峰的电车上没有那么多人，哈利扶着栏杆站在车门口打算下一站就下车。可她没想到，当车门打开时上车的乘客多到把她推回车厢。哈利又急又气，车门也很快关上，她只能等待下一站的到达。  
电车平稳地运行，车厢里的乘客沙丁鱼一样彼此紧挨着，这时哈利突然感觉有只手盖在了自己的屁股上。  
“嘿，注意你的行为！”哈利一反手便抓住了那人的手腕，但是那人一点都不担心自己被抓住，反而更加使劲将哈利整个抱在怀里。  
“我认出你了，哈利，我是你的粉丝啊！”  
男人激动地到处乱摸，力气也出奇的大，哈利捂着重点部位的手根本抵挡不了，很快就被撕开了衣服。  
“我的衣服！你这个……”  
哈利刚想骂他，被掰过脑袋强行舌吻。  
男人陶醉地亲吻着她红润的嘴唇，舔舐牙列，勾弄哈利的舌头如蛇般纠缠。他一边玩弄着哈利红肿胀起的乳头，一边用另一只手探入哈利腿间的幽密，不可抵挡地抽插着敏感的洞穴。  
“我好爱你，你是最好的那个，能肏到你，我死而无憾了。”  
男人掰开哈利的腿根，先磨蹭了几下，然后找到了入口，顶了进去。他卖力地做着活塞运动，哈利被他伺候得很舒服，于是她打算满足自己的粉丝。  
“嗨，哈利，我也是你的粉丝，我爱你！”  
粉丝们似乎对她有无穷的精力可以消耗，刚“接待”完一个粉丝，不给哈利喘息的机会，下一个便紧接着插进来。  
“你们……让我休息会……”  
热情的粉丝让哈利难以招架，当他们觉得一个一个上太浪费时间后，哈利身上可以开夹住鸡巴的部位就全被占领了。  
电车车厢变成了移动偶像见面会，每个说着爱她的粉丝都可以跟哈利进行距离负数的交流。哈利对明确对自己表达爱意的粉丝们毫无办法，她原本决定上岸的想法也在逐渐改变。  
得到哈利的回应，粉丝们更加疯狂，他们喜极而泣的声音在车厢外都能听到。  
镜头里车厢越走越远，偶尔有等待电车通过的行人惊讶地看着接连过去的几节车厢，长得一模一样的女孩或趴或跪，被面目不清的男人们压在车窗上狠狠肏干。她们有的在哭泣，有的一脸享受，还有拍着车窗想向外面的人求救的。行人目瞪口呆，只能看着这趟怪异骇人的电车从身前驶过。  
当镜头再次转回车厢内，哈利们已经被集中到同一个车厢，她们看到彼此的面容和相同的遭遇都惊讶不已，男人们将她们推到一起，用手机将她们三个同时照进照片，闪光灯令这寂静的场面好似一出最无聊的滑稽戏。  
电车继续往前行驶，当经过某个站点停下时车门打开，等车的旅客是名年轻的男子。他漫不经心地刷着手机，抬头却被车厢里的场景吓了一跳——三胞胎似的三个美人赤身裸体地被男人们的鸡巴包围着。  
“你们，快停下！放了她们！”  
男人们嗤笑。  
“不干就滚，是不是啊，哈利？”  
她们被逼着互相接吻，又同时被男人们肏干，根本说不出话，但那一模一样的绿眼睛全在看着门外的男子。  
泪水模糊了眼神的含义。  
那是求救吗？还是勾引？  
被叫做哈利的不知道是哪一个，但是她们三个拥有同样诱人的身体，不断吸引着男人，让他们趋之若鹜。男子他直勾勾地看着哈利猩红的软舌。  
最后一刻，他终于踏上了电车，车门关闭。  
漫长的影片结束了。  
观看者张开四肢躺倒在床上，他似乎出现了幻觉。因为他觉得三个哈利正和他同床共枕，女星和性奴分别枕在自己的两只胳膊上，还有处女蜷缩在他的胸前。  
美妙的幻想很快被理智苛刻的大脑否定，男人狠狠搓了一把脸，感觉到前所未有的挫败感。


End file.
